1. Technical Field
This document relates to delivery devices for dispensing fluid materials, including high viscosity fluids such as high viscosity surgical adhesives.
2. Background Information
Biological and synthetic tissue adhesives have been developed as alternatives to sutures and staples for adhering biological tissue. Examples of biological tissue adhesives include fibrin sealants, which can be used externally or internally for wound closure and sealing. Such fibrin sealants are typically formed using two reactive components that are combined in a chemical process, for example, immediately before dispensation from a double-barrel syringe.